fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy Raven Quimbleson
Ivy Raven Quimbleson is the mother to Zellen Harley Quimbleson and is a Herald like her daughter. She suffers from a insatiable, satanic hunger that manifests out of her stomach and it has driven much of her psyche, driving people away from her and causing her to become addicted to several things to distract from her hunger. She is volatile and has bipolar traits. She was created by as Zellen's biological mother and using her to explain some of her personality traits and giving her more depth. Ivy Raven Quimbleson is a Herald with a unquenchable hunger that manifests out of her stomach, which causes her extreme physical and mental instability. She is self-destructive and pushes other people away from her out of a fear of hurting them. She has many addictive vices, none of which she particularly enjoys but distracts from her terrible hunger most of the time. Description Ivy Raven Quimbleson is a blonde haired woman with green eyes, which have irises like a cat. One of these eyes is covered with a black eyepatch. Her face has green tiger stripes across the cheek. She wears a black sunhat and a black sundress. Out from the middle of her stomach is a huge set of jaws, which feature a lime green pentagram sigil over it to keep it at bay. She wears "clawed" high heels that fit her feet while still making her taller. She wears these as weapons. Personality Ivy Raven Quimbleson is a woman defined by her condition- she cannot lead a normal life due to her insatiable, awful hunger. Eating does not help her and even eating pounds of food does nothing to take away from her hunger. As such, while she does eat a lot, this puts a serious drain on resources and leads her to consider different options such as eating people or planets. She was able to find magic to seal her hunger for short periods of time, which appears as a lime green pentagram over her stomach mouth, but eventually it fades and she gets intensely hungry again. Her metabolism is intensely high- she cannot gain weight and if she doesn't eat for too long, she will resemble more of a thin skeleton that is intensely weak. Her body is completely out of her control and she will often fidget or twitch. Her hunger is not entirely biological either, it is also a mental state that drives her to buy more expensive things or demand attention from others. This condition has been part of her life forever and she still cannot handle it. Things have gotten only worse as time goes on. She drove her family away from her- her spouse Xizaz Meldan Quimbleson spends their time attempting to find a cure to her "curse" and appears often around her to help put her to sleep or help her from suicidal thoughts. However, in the many years that they have been together, Xizaz has not been any closer to finding a cure and Ivy does not trust anyone else to handle her issues. Her daughter, Zellen, has been absent from her life for a decade after Ivy had a intense depressive episode, calling her an accident and belittling her for being so weak and unhelpful to her and the family as a whole. This seems to have severely impacted Zellen's psyche, putting on a front of being more confident and put-together than she actually is. Ivy is also intensely bipolar and has constant mood swings. She can be intensely angry and depressed in a moment's notice and has been willing to cut off people in her life for minor offenses that she doesn't openly talk about, often leaving the people she has cut out from her life very confused as to why she cut them out of her life. Because magic can only stave her off for so long, Ivy often resorts to drinking or drugs to stave off her hungry feelings which causes her to be even more volatile. She is often locked away in a room somewhere playing video games, which also happens to be something of an addiction for her. She spends money unwisely and doesn't think out her actions for the long term. She can barely support a family of 3 or even herself. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Ivy has the standard Herald abilities in addition to her endless hunger, which she can utilize through the stomach in the center of her stomach. This endless hunger allows her to eat people or even planets. She also has dark magic abilities, contrasting with her daughter's light magic abilities. Specific Powers Relationships Zellen Harley Quimbleson Ivy does not have a good relationship with her daughter and is responsible for a lot of trauma that Zellen has only opened up to about three people at most. In a drunken rage, Ivy called Zellen an accident she didn't want to have and also called her worthless for not being able to help her or her other parent around the house. Ivy regrets her actions but Zellen has never come back to her because of this. She is also hinted to be why Zellen considers herself ugly and covers her eyes, why she gets easily upset when people turn their attention away from her, and even why she sees non-Heralds as completely throw-away. Gallery IvyRavenQuimblesonPainted.png|Ivy Raven Quimbleson's design by Trivia *Ivy Raven Quimbleson is the second Herald to have a confirmed family line, following Silver and Mallory Zin. This retroactively makes Zellen also part of this same family, whether she likes it or not. *Ivy's color scheme was inspired by Monster energy drinks. *Ivy's Black Egg move is inspired by the Black Moon from Neon Genesis Evangelion although it's effects are more similar to Red Arremer's Makai Spell move from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Females Category:Heralds